American Twins
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: England's life is suddenly turned upside down when he finds out that his boyfriend America has a twin brother. Doesn't sound so bad right? That is until it turns out that they had been dating him at the same time. What's an Englishman to do? Simple, date them both. Literal UsUkUs. No UsUs. Short chapters and mostly fluff. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for any typos or misspelled words. I'm to tired to go back and fix it. I hope you like it. :)

England's life was perfect. He had a nice and fairly large home in a quiet neighbourhood. His cat Crumpet and dog Oolong were as loving as ever. He was on good terms with most countries and he had a wonderful boyfriend.

Totally perfect.

But fate decided that that was not to be because not long after his peaceful days he found out a secret that America has been hiding.

And that secret was that he had a twin brother. It was an accident when he found out actually. He decided to surprise America with a random visit without calling ahead of time as the American did all the time.

If only he had called because now he was sitting on the couch with two Americas standing in front of him.

"We can explain." America said.

"Then please do." England gestures to the other couch as if it were them in his home.

"So it's pretty obvious that there's two of us." U.S. said.

"But actually there's only one of us. We're just twins." America said as he and his twin wrapped an arm around each others shoulders brotherly.

"We've been keeping it a secret from everyone in order to keep there from being any chaos. You never know who might be out to get us." U.S. said as he leaned back.

"Only a few people know about us. Now including you." America said leaning on the arm of the couch.

They sat in silence as England tried to comprehend all of this. Two Americas. Two different people running the same country. Two world powers.

How had he not known about this? He was their guardian. Their guardian! Did they not trust him even back then? It hurt thinking about it.

"I'm sure that this is a lot to take in. So go ahead and go upstairs into the guest room and think it over." U.S. said with a sincere smile.

That's the thing. England didn't want to think about that right now. It was just too much for him.

Without a word he stood up and exited the house. Not noticing the brothers following closely behind. They watched in concern as England just headed in a random direction. Not paying attention to anything.

The poor Brit was extremely confused and his mind was everywhere. The twins kept making sure that England wouldn't bump into something by pushing it out of the way or lifting it. But that can only last for so long because not everything could just be moved. Especially a brick wall.

He slammed right into it much to America's and U.S. displeasure. Luckily that caused England to pass out and they were able to carry him back home. But not before arguing over who got to carry him that is.

"I should be able to carry him this time. You got the last date with him." U.S. argued.

"So? I should still be the one to carry him home. I'm the one that pulled the lap post out of his way." America argued back.

"Yeah well I lifted the moving car from the street. That's way harder than a lap post."

America couldn't argue with that. "Fine but when we get home I get to put him to bed."

"Deal."

They shook hands and U.S. picked England up bridal style. He was lighter than he thought he would be. That worried him a little. Was he eating enough?

"Lighter than you thought huh?" America asked.

"Way lighter." U.S. confirmed.

"I told you. We need to make sure he eats a lot while he's here."

"Yeah, he's even lighter than Japan. I'm worried about him."

They walked in silence after that. Worried what England might think once he found out about their other secret.

When they got home U.S. handed England to America. He took England to the guest room and laid him on the bed. He then proceeded to take off his shoes, jacket and loosen his tie. The Englishman groans but doesn't wake up. Instead he turns over into a more comfortable position and snores lightly.

America chuckled and then kissed His forehead. He was just so firggin cute!

He then proceeded downstairs to talk with his brother about what to do now.

~Three hours later~

England woke up in a daze. He looked around and saw that he had somehow ended up in America's guest room.

Groggily he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He proceeded to make a cup of tea. Not noticing the twin Americans sitting at the table watching him.

After he made his tea he went into the living room and sat down in order to concentrate. He wanted to remember what happened as best he could.

'lets see... I was able to get a few months off of work thanks to my non-stop work ethic. I then called America's boss ahead of time and he agreed to give my boyfriend time off after bribing him. I'll have to get something for his children (This is a fake president I'm using. Not Obama or Trump.). They seem to love me for whatever reason. Usually kiss hate me.' England looked down at his already empty cup and went to get some more.

"Hello America and America." He greeted as he poured himself some more tea.

Then he went to the living room. Saying goodbye to both of them on the way.

'Now where was I? Oh right the bribe. So after that I packed my things and came unannounced. Figuring that America would either get annoyed or excited. Either way I would have gotten the reaction I wanted. When I got here I was greeted by none other than America. The poor boy looked troubled. He told me to wait coming up with the excuse of the house being a disaster. It was nothing new for me so I let myself in anyway. There I was met with a second America playing video game and staring at me in shock. Which lead to the whole there are two of them ordeal. I think that's about it.'

England nodded to himself and then put his tea on the table. A very important question popping in his head.

"So which one of you have I been dating?" He asked knowing they were behind him.

There was nothing but silence.

"If you don't tell me the truth now I will leave and start dating Russia or Canada. One of you at least know that I have had a thing for them at some point and vise versa."

"No don't! We'll tell you everything!" They shouted in union.

"That's what I though."

The twins sat down across from England looking like scolded children.

"Well?"

"I guess we should start from the beginning." U.S. said sounding ashamed.

"You see we've kept this secret for a long time. Almost our entire lives even."

"Only a few people know about this."

"Who knows?" England asked.

"Canada for one. He's our little brother so of course he knows. He was the second to find out."

"Then there's France and Ivan."

"Then Japan, Italy and Prussia."

"Don't forget Germany."

"Oh yeah and Germany."

"And finally your older siblings."

They trusted their enemy more than they ever trusted England. It hurt like hell that not even one of them trusted him enough to tell the truth.

Tears began to fall from his eyes. His own boyfriend didn't even trust him. How could he have a healthy relationship if he wasn't trusted?

"E-England what's wrong?"

"Yeah why are you crying?"

But England didn't answer them. Instead he just cried even harder.

He felt two pairs of arm envelope him in a strong, comforting and warm hug. It felt nice and like he was truly loved.

But that leaves two questions.

Was he really loved?

Which America has he been dating?

A/N: I know this is a cliff hanger (sort of) but I didn't want to make this to long. Like I said chapters will be short. Hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Let me know what you think. :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second chapter is here! I was surprised people liked it so far. Thanks to pastaaddict, Guest and blackcatyaoi for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :D

Btw this is way longer than I expected it to be. X3

After England had calmed down they all went into the kitchen where U.S. made England some tea and grabbed a few scones. While he was doing that America was rubbing England's back while murmuring soothing words.

U.S. placed the food in front of England then sat a cross from him. Watching him intently. He wanted to make sure he ate every bite.

The Englishman would hiccup every once in a while and would sometimes start crying again. In which case both America and U.S. would run around trying to find a way to distract him and calm him down.

Well what else were they supposed to do? If they knew why he was crying they would know how to solve the problem. Unfortunately they didn't so they were running around like headless chickens and making a mess.

Eventually they got so mixed up they ended up crashing into each other. One holding a bag of sugar and the other an open carton of eggs. Sugar went everywhere and the eggs flew like grenades. Making a mess where ever they landed.

They glared at each other and then began to argue.

"Watch it! I'm trying to make England his favorite cake." America growled.

"No you watch it! And I'm the one making him his favorite cake."

"Nu uh. I am. After all I'm the better cook."

"Hah! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. You can't even cook ramen noodles to save your life." U.S. smirked.

"You'll regret that!"

America then proceeded to pounce on his brother. They struggled on the ground trying to wrestle the other into submission.

They rolled around getting themselves even dirtier than before. The sugar and eggs mixing together making it even worse.

Then as they wrestled they bumped into things making more food fall into the floor and counters.

Eventually U.S. managed to get America in a headlock. "Say uncle!" He shouted.

"Never! I swear on England's honor that I will not bow down to you!" America shouted back.

The two struggled for a few more seconds before they heard England laughing. They both looked up at the Brit in surprise. Why was he laughing?

"Oh my god you two really are something." England said in between fits of giggling.

How could he doubt them? After all they did so much for him. He was sure that they had a good reason for not telling him. There had to be.

"You're laughing..." America stated.

"Well yes I definitely was. And how could I not? You two were running around all crazy. Then the next thing I know you two run into each other. One sending sugar everywhere and the other eggs. If that wasn't funny enough you two managed to end up wrestling just because you wanted to be the one to bake the cake. That's one of the most comedic scenes I've ever seen."

U.S. let go of America causing the other nation to fall to the floor. He brushed himself off though it didn't do much good since he was also covered in egg.

"So would you two like to tell me who I'm dating? I know true love conquers all and all that but it's still really difficult to tell." England asked.

"Ummm... Well you see... It's kinda hard to explain." America said a little nervous.

"How so?" England asked tilting his head curiously.

'So cute!' They both thought.

"You may want to go to the living room for this." U.S. suggested.

"No I'm fine. I just want to know who my boyfriend is so that I can give him a thank you kiss for trying to cheering me up. Then I would like to give the brother a hug." England explained.

"Well then you better be ready to kiss both of us then because we've been dating you at the same time." America then laughed trying to make the whole situation seem funny.

"E-excuse me?"

"Don't freak out ok? We meant no harm and had good intentions." U.S. said trying to keep England calm.

"You better or I swear to god that you will wish you were never born." England growled. He then got up and grabbed both of them by the ear. He lead them into the living room with them saying is repeatedly on the way. He forced them to sit on the couch and put his hands on his hips.

"Explain. Now." He demanded.

"You're sexy when you're mad you know that?" America said with a goofy grin.

U.S. proceeded to smack America upside the head. "Idiot don't go off saying stupid shit like that. You'll only make it worse."

America pouted and rubbed the bump on his head. Man his brother was annoying.

"Would you like to explain...ummm..."

"I'm U.S. and that's America."

"Thank you. Now, would you like to explain what's been going on, U.S.?"

"You already know that you've been dating both of us. But what you don't know is how it happened. It all started years ago. When we were children-"

"No one wants to hear it from the beginning. Just tell him how we started dating." America interrupted.

"Fine, first let me explain how me and America (England: America and I) work. We each take turns going out in public with other countries. That way we're not found out."

"Of course that also applies to you. So we obviously had a problem."

"We couldn't just ask you to choose between us right away. After all you knew us as one person."

"So I asked you out and went on our first date."

"And I on our second though it was technically our first."

"We would tell each other what happened afterwards. That way if it were to come up in a previous conversation we would know what you were talking about."

"Eventually we would have told you the truth of course. We just wanted you to get to know both of us first."

"That way it'll be easier for you to choose."

"I see..." Was England's response.

The twins waited awkwardly. What would he say? Who would he choose if he even wanted a relationship anymore? Could England even handle the fact that he had been dating two people without knowing it?

"I need some time to myself."

"We understand." U.S. answered sadly.

"Take as much time as you need." America said hoping for for at least some eye contact. Unfortunately England wouldn't even look at them.

"Thank you..."

He left the room and into the downstairs guest bedroom. He didn't have the energy to go upstairs.

This was all just to much. What does he do now? It's so complicated. He didn't know what to do at this point.

After a few hours of just laying there going over date after date in his head he finally came to a conclusion.

He sat up and picked up the house phone from the night stand. He dialed the more than familiar number and waited.

"Hello?" A gruff tired sounding voice answered.

"Hey Allie..." Arthur whispered.

"Arthur? Is that you?" The person on the other line sounded alert.

"Yeah... It's me..."

"What's wrong? You only call me Allie when somethings happened."

"I know. But I don't know if this is bad or not."

"I see so you need my help to figure out if it is or not. Go ahead and tell your big brother what's wrong."

England explained what happened earlier that day. From knocking on the door to hours of being in the room by himself contemplating what to do.

"-and they said it was ok if I think things over but it was obvious that they were hurt. What do I do? I love both of them dearly and I don't think I could just choose one of them."

"I don't know. If you really love both of them then maybe you shouldn't choose either one. It's probably for the be-"

"Alistair what are you saying?! Are you trying to ruin dear Arthur's love life?! Give me the phone!"

"No! My little brother is too good for them."

There was a sound of a struggle and then a thump and an "oooff!" that sounded like Alistair. There was a pause before the other person finally spoke.

"Hello Arthur. I heard about your love problems and I am going to help. So you're having a hard time deciding who to choose huh? It must be very difficult for you to suddenly have two lovers. Especially ones so dedicated to you."

"It is. They're both so sweet and gentle with me. I can't even fathom the idea of living without either one of them. I hate this." England began to feel tears prick his eyes.

There was nothing but silence on the other side of the phone. Then finally he said, "Why not both?"

'Both? Could I really choose both of them?'

"I know it seems outlandish but I think it might work out. After all they were willing to share you in order to win your heart, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Then surely they must be willing to share you some more of it means your happiness."

"But what about their happiness? What if they hate the idea?"

"Unfortunately I can't answer that. If you do suggest to date both of them it may end up ruining any possibility to have any kind of relationship with them. What happens here on out is up to you. Think it over tonight and Give them a proper answer in the morning."

"Alright... Thank you for helping me."

"Of course. You are Alistair's little brother. As his fiance it is my duty to help whenever I can. Besides, you've always been like a little brother to me."

"I'm glad my brother has you by his side. Thank you for taking good care of him Francis."

"Of course. Good night Arthur."

"Goodnight frog." Arthur said and hung up.

He lie back down and let himself think about what to do.

~The next morning~

America and U.S. were eating breakfast quietly. Not wanting to talk to each other about what would happen as soon as England made his decision.

"We knew we couldn't keep it a secret forever." U.S. said.

"I know."

"He was bound to find out eventually."

"He would."

"He probably hates us."

"Probably."

"We should have told him the truth about us in the beginning."

At this America looked at him and glared. "No we shouldn't have. You know why we didn't tell him right away. It's bad that he knows now."

"Is it? Think about it. We've been wanting to tell him for years now. But we've always hesitated. Perhaps We waited to long."

America slammed his hands on the table. Furious that his brother would say something like that. Did he not care about England at all?

"Are you forgetting how this happened in the first place? How much we affected him back then? Just imagine how he will feel when he realizes that it was two people who hurt him. Not just one."

"I understand that but maybe he needs to know the truth! Why we did what we did! Maybe that can fix things. Maybe, just maybe, it will fix our mistake..."

America sighed and sat back down. Tired of the whole situation.

"I think we should talk about this later. Right now we should worry about England. I'm sure he's completely confused about the whole thing." America sighed.

"Yeah, We should probably give him more time to think about what to do."

"We could go out today. Give him some time to himself. Maybe without us around he'll be able to think right."

U.S. nodded his head and they art in silence. Everything they needed to say had been said. They had nothing to talk about.

About an hour later England walked into the kitchen. He was wearing an oversized shirt and somewhat tight boxers. One sleeve was hanging off his shoulder. His hair was extremely messy and stuck up in random places. They would have thought it really sexy if it weren't for the bags under his eyes.

"Morning." He mumbled still half asleep.

"Morning." They mumbled back.

They were surprised to see him like this. He obviously had a rough night. They felt ashamed. They were the cause of this. The reason England looked miserable.

England got a bagel from the pantry and cream cheese from the fridge. He proceeded to cut the bagel in half and spread the cheese on it. After he cleaned the mess he grabbed a plate and say down between the two America's.

He ate in silence working up the nerve to say what he wanted to say. Eventually he put down the rest of his bagel and looked at both of them. Making sure they were both paying attention.

"I think we should talk about our current situation."

"Y-you already made your decision?" America asked astonished.

"Sort of. I actually have and idea that I hope you two are up for. Though I'm afraid to suggest it." England admitted.

"Don't be. We're here for you no matter what." U.S. said grabbing England's right hand.

"Even if we don't like the idea. If you're afraid if we do hate it. Remember that we will do whatever it takes to make things easier for you." America said grabbing his other hand.

England looked down before looking them both in the eye. What they said was true. Well it was now or never he supposed.

"I... I can't decide between you two. I know it seems like a cliche thing to say but it's true. You both are so wonderful and kind to me. Ready to be by my side when I need you. You even followed e around yesterday moving things out of the way to make sure I didn't get hurt. I know that wasn't easy." England chuckled at that.

"You also put up with my attitude and mood swings. Take care of me when I was sick on your birthday. You defended me when someone made fun of my cooking. Heck, you even ate it in front of them! No one has ever done that for me before." They squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"And the memories we share. The romantic dinners under the full moon was so lovely. Our time at the amusement park was full of joy and happiness. The nights where I would read a book cuddled up with you. The intimacy we shared in the bedroom. Even just holding hands felt wonderful. There's so much more that I could give examples of. I felt love and reassurance every time we did those things." By this point England was crying. Even the twins shed a few tears.

He paused and took a deep breath.

"That's why... That's why I decided that I want to be with both of you. Deciding between you two is just to hard for me. Please understand that I know I'm putting you two in an uncomfortable position. That you two may think of me as disgusting. But I'd rather have both of you than just one of you. Or even neither of you."

America and U.S. stated at each other before nodding. They had a silent conversation and agreed. They promised I do whatever it took to make England happy and neither of them wanted to lose him. It was official.

"We'll do it." They said simultaneously.

"W-what?"

"We said we'll do it." America said his voice strong.

"We were willing to share you before and we're willing to do it again. As long as we get to be together with you." U.S. said his own voice soft and supportive.

England began to cry tears of joy. What did he do to deserve such sweet and kind lovers?

They both kissed him on either cheek hugged him tightly. Refusing to let go anytime soon.

It wouldn't be easy but if it meant England's happiness then it would be worth it. Because they would do anything for the person they love.

A/N: And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Should I write a sequel? Let me know if I should. :3 I'll let you guys know if I do.


	3. AN

Looks like there will be a sequel. It's not up yet but I do have a Christmas one up. It's set later on in the relationship but the sequel will be right after England suggested their double relationship. It's called Holiday Madness. Hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
